


Let Fall the Tear of Time

by miwahni



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/pseuds/miwahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of CoE, Jack and team head north to Torchwood Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Fall the Tear of Time

The first time we stopped it was at Birmingham, after two hours up the M6 in the early fog. The Doctor paid for our breakfast, calmly, and the smear on his tweed jacket was moisture from the clammy drizzle, nothing sinister, nothing to remind anyone of things better left unremarked.

The second time we stopped, nearly three hours later, Rhys paid for our lunch. I’d brought the SUV to a halt in Penrith; Rhys and Gwen were whispering in the back seat and the smear on Gwen’s shirt was bacon grease, or possibly sauce, from their breakfast, and no-one could say any more than that.

The third and final time was when we reached Glasgow, two hours later. No-one asked Jack to pay for our hotel and no-one commented on the smear on his coat, how could you when he wore it like a badge of honour, a medal that could never compensate for his losses but was the only tangible reminder that Ianto had, in fact, existed at all.

No-one talked very much at all, on that long drive north.

Cleaning our clothes would be the easy part. Cleaning the smears off Jack’s soul would take so much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Dylan Thomas poem "I Fellowed Sleep"


End file.
